Possesive dragonslayer
by SiberianTangerine
Summary: Lucy is out shopping and Sting pops out of the blue and flirts with her. Maybe going to the guild with Sting on her track wasn't so good. Especially since Natsu is there and looks ready to kill.


**Hey Siberian Tangerine here back with a new story~**

**This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic and I don't own anything except for the plot.**

**If I owned Fairy Tail then Natsu and Lucy would be married with children already.**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia walked around the market looking for ingredients for tonight's dinner. It was quite hard since her bags were heavier than usual because she might have Natsu and Happy crashing at her place and they ate a lot.

"Ugh I should summon Loke or Virgo to help me carry all this." She groaned.

"Allow me to help you cutie." A voice said and the bags disappeared from her hands. She looked up in the face of Sting Eucliffe, her best friend's rival.

"Why are you here? Natsu is at the guild if you are looking for fight."

"Well I didn't really come here to meet Natsu." Sting grinned down at her.

Lucy decided to be nice even though he annoyed the crap out of her.

"Can you give me my bags please, I would like to leave my groceries at home before I go to the guild."

Sting merely looked at her. "Show me the way." He said.

Lucy sighed as she realized that she wouldn't get rid of him by her own so she guided him to her apartment. She tried to ignore his strong gaze while they walked. When she had dropped her bags off, she turned to him.

"Thank you for carrying my bags Sting, if you'll excuse me I'll leave now."

Sting stopped her as he draped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not going to let you get away yet cutie." He whispered in her ear.

Lucy blushed red as Erza's hair but when she began to walk, he didn't stop her. He merely followed with his arm secured around her shoulder.

_Oh god this will be a mess_ Lucy thought as she pushed open the doors to the guild.

When she stepped into the guild with Sting so close to her, everyone fell silent and just stared at her.

Lucy looked around and saw the shocked faces of her teammates.

Gray were in only his shorts with his mouth hanging wide open, Erza's eyes were fixed on Stings hand which had lowered itself down to her breast.

The rest of her friends had equally stupid faces but Lucy searched for only one face right now. Natsu Dragneel's.

He was sitting at the bar with Happy and he had the most freaky glare she had ever seen.

_Is he angry at me because I came in with his rival? Yeah that must be it. It's not like he's jealous or anything... Though I wish he was._

Lucy shook her head to clear away her stupid thoughts and tried to walk over to where Natsu was sitting but once again Sting stopped her.

"You know Natsu san, I really like your partner. She has such a lovely scent."

Sting purred as he nuzzled the crook of her neck. Lucy blushed madly and yelped. "Stop it!"

Sting just laughed and kissed her cheek and then darted out his tongue to trace down her collarbone.

She saw the whole guild gasp at Sting's bold actions but before anyone could do anything, he was flying over the place and Lucy was secured in Natsu's arms.

"Don't you dare touch her you fucking freak of nature!" Natsu roared out with one of his hands on fire.

Sting stood back up, rubbing his cheek where Natsu's punch had fell.

"Why are you getting so territorial? It's not like she's yours."

That made Natsu explode. One second he stood with his arms around Lucy and the next he was on top of Sting, beating the shit out of him.

The whole guild burst into action, the guys tried to drag Natsu away from Sting while the girls ran over to Lucy.

"Are you alright Lu chan?" Levy stared at her friend with big, shocked eyes.

"Lucy, I demand to know if he did something to you." Erza had her sword out and looked ready to kill. Lucy just shook her head.

"No I'm alright really. You guys don't have to worr... EH?"

In an instant she was thrown over Natsu's shoulder and he was already taking off. Lucy saw the guys standing over a beaten Sting and Mirajane squeal with delight. The rest of the guild were just stunned.

"NATSU! LET ME DOWN! NOW!" Lucy shouted at him, she understood that he was angry but that didn't give him the right to carry her like a sack of potatoes.

Natsu didn't budge and he didn't say a word so Lucy gave up her attempt to break free from him and just let herself hang loosely over his shoulder.

After awhile they had reached the park with the tree that they had stood under when she first thought that Natsu was in love with her.

_Why the hell did he brought me here of all places?_ Lucy pondered and she yelped when Natsu suddenly placed her on the ground.

She stood up on her feet and was just about to scold him when he hugged her.

_W-wh-what the?_ _Why is he hugging me? _Lucy didn't know what to do so she just stood there without moving while her cheeks flushed and her heart hammered in her chest.

"You smell like that bastard." Natsu growled and tightened his grip around her.

"Well he had his arm around me for like half an hour or more, of course I smell like him." Lucy huffed a bit embarrassed about the situation.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"Except for that thing in the guild... No." She could hear Natsu sigh with relief.

"And why was he with you?" Natsu didn't want to leave the subject yet.

"I bumped into him while I was shopping and then he followed me around so I went to the guild since I thought that he would leave if you guys were there."

Natsu fell silent and just breathed in the smell that only Lucy had.

His Lucy whom someone had tried to make a move on, the thought made his temperature rise abnormally.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy looked up at him and tried to see his face behind the bangs, she tip toed to look him in the eyes but were greeted with the warmth of his lips instead.

_Oh my god he is kissing me!_ Lucy's mind became blank and she surrendered to his kiss.

Natsu moved his lips over hers and enjoyed her taste, he wanted to taste more of her so he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Lucy whimpered as his tongue touched hers and she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer.

Natsu had his arms around her back and he pressed her body as close to him as he could, wanting to feel her every curve.

Soon they both had to pull away from the lack of air but Natsu still held her tightly to his chest.

"You are lucky that we are in public right now or else I would have done so much more than this." Natsu smirked down at her and Lucy blushed madly.

"What do you mean by that? And why did you kiss me, it's not like you like me or anything."

Natsu snorted at her statement. "Yes as matter of fact I DO like you, I even love you. Geez Luce, and you are saying that I am dense."

"You actually love me?" She thought she was dreaming because this was almost to good to be true.

"Yup I actually love you." Natsu smiled and bumped their foreheads together.

"And that thing about what you would do to me if we weren't in public?"

Natsu smiled evilly as she reminded him of that. "Oh I'll show you what I meant." He lifted her up again and carried her bridal style back to her apartment.

"Hey wait! You perverted dragon!" Lucy screamed as she struggled to get free.

"It's okay Luce. We're in love after all." Natsu laughed and kissed her.

"Mou you idiotic flame head." Lucy mumbled as she leaned back in Natsu's arms.

* * *

Back at the guild, Sting had recovered a bit and was ready to take off before Natsu came back and killed him for real.

"I want to thank you for this." Mirajane smiled at him. "If it weren't for you then it would have taken them so much longer to get together, thank you!"

Sting just shook his head and left the guild as fast as he could.

He didn't want to catch any of that weirdness that the whole guild seemed to have.

* * *

**Soo this was my first Nalu oneshot. I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it.**

**See you again in my next story.**


End file.
